Kovu and Kiara's Pride:The lost one
by EmikoSakura27
Summary: When Kiara spots a young cub with no family. What will she do? What will this new cub bring to the pride? Evil and turmoil or a new commrade?
1. Prologue

_Kiara and Kovu, the future rulers of the Pridelands .To fulfill the legacy of the late Mufasa and take their place in the delicate balance of the circle of life. The balance that carries from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope. That is the delicate balance of the Circle of Life of the Beautiful Savannah called the Pridelands. A princess from the ever plentiful Pridelands, Kiara and Scar's decided heir ascending from the evil of the outlands, Kovu. These two have united their different backgrounds and their feelings toward each other. Simba and Nala, seeing that the two are ready for their responsibilities as the future rulers of the Pridelands pass on their knowledge and give their blessings. The pride gathered for their marriage ceremony a few days after the fight with the outlanders

* * *

_

The animals of the Pridelands gathered for the Rite-of-passage ceremony. Today was a joyous occasion for the Pridelands as they gained a new King and Queen. Kiara stifled a yawn as she had not gotten any rest last night. Though she was tired she couldn't hide her excitement. Kovu nuzzled her affectionately. He had also been waiting for this day. Everyone was heading out to the incline of pride rock where the ceremony was about to commence. The couple decided to head out as well. Kiara nuzzled him, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Don't get nervous." she laughed.

Kovu raised in eyebrow, humor set in his green eyes. He gave her 'that goes for you too princess' look. The lioness couldn't help but smile. Her mother and father stood at the base of Pride rock. The lionesses bowed their heads at them as they walked by, honoring their future rulers. The two sat before Simba, Nala , and Rafiki. Everyone quieted as the ceremony began.

"Today we gather for the most joyous occasion: to crown our new King and Queen."

A chorus of Joyous roar, yelps, and grunts fill the area as every animal cheers. They quiet as Rafiki walks toward the family. The old baboon takes Simba's paw.

"Recite the rite of passage."

"I, Simba, King of the Pridelands pass down my rights and privileges to my son-in-law, Kovu who has proven himself worthy of ruling my lands. May he protect it and serve it well at all costs."

Rafiki smiled then hugged his friend. The old baboon then cracked open a gourd. It had two types of juices in each juices siginified their passage to higher ranked positions. He took a finger and dipped it into the red substance. Then he smeared it onto Kovu's forehead.

"Raise your paw and recite your passage. "

"I, Kovu…receive the rights and privileges passed down to me. I promise to protect these lands and make sure of the wellbeing of the inhabitants of these lands at all costs..even my life." he said with a nod.

The baboon chuckled slightly as he went over to Nala. Her blue eyes sparkled as she eyed the old baboon. She could cry because this was the happiest day of her life. Rafiki placed a hand on her raised paw.

"I, Nala, Queen of the Pridelands pass down my rights and privileges to my daughter, 'princess' Kiara as she has proven herself worthy of reign in my position over the lands. May she protect it with her life."

Nala looked over at her daughter with adoration. Simba nuzzled her in a comforting way so she wouldn't cry. Rafiki made his way over to Kiara and she raised her paw. The old Baboon smeared a blue substance onto Kiara's forehead.

"I, Kiara, promise to protect the Pridelands at all costs even it means my life. I will watch over its inhabitants as those before have as ruler of the Pridelands. If I die in the heat of battle let it be known that I died protecting my kingdom as Queen."

With that said Rafiki let out a hearty laugh as he pointed with his stick to the Incline of Pride rock. Kiara and Kovu ascended the incline, heads held high. As they ascended Rafiki followed behind them, making his way in front of them.

"I now present to you the King and Queen of the Pridelands, Kovu and Kiara!" he exclaimed.

The young king and Queen stood at the peak of Pride rock. They looked at each other and smiled. There was one thing that would complete the ceremony. Kovu smiled before letting out an Almighty roar. It echoed in the distance as he looked down at Kiara with a 'Lets see you try' look. Kiara smirked and stepped forward as her roar left his in the dust. He stared dumbfounded as the Animals of the lands cheered. They bowed before their King and Queen. Roars emitted from the entire pride as a welcome to their new rulers.

Simba and Nala joined their children. Kiara looked up at her mother who was wiping her eyes with her paw. Simba placed a paw over hers.

"Mom…are you crying?"the young queen questioned, nuzzling her mother.

Nala wrapped her arms around her daughter as the tears of joy flowed out of her eyes. Kiara nuzzled her mother tenderly, calming her. Simba stood before Kovu. He winked at him, indicating that he follow him. The young King followed after his father-in-law. They descended Pride rock and went into the savannah.

"Kovu."Simba said softly.

The young King was filled with curiosity. There was something in his voice. He could feel a lecture coming on and he wondered what it would be this time. The former ruler stopped and sat down. They had a good view of the Kingdom. Kovu anticipated his next move. At that moment Simba looked back over his shoulder, indicating that he sit beside him. He obeyed and glanced at Simba from the corner of his eye.

"You're king now and though I've had my doubts in the past I want you to know I trust you with my daughter's heart and the raising of my future grandchildren." He said with a laugh as he finished the last few words.

Kovu's eyes widened at his statement. "Does that mean….?"

The elder lion smiled kindly before turning to go back to Pride Rock, a happy Kovu following behind.

* * *

**Pride Rock…**

Nala and Kiara lounged in the sun with the other Lionesses. The young Queen wondered where her father and husband wandered off to. She could spot them in the distance, emerging from the tall grasses. Nala sat up and sat by her daughter and looked down into the savannah. The herds had returned to their respective homes or grazing on the lush grass.

"I wonder what daddy lectured him on this time." Kiara mused, awaiting her husband.

Kovu bounded up Pride Rock and pounced onto Kiara, sending them rolling into the den. Kiara was caught surprise as they stopped rolling. Kovu licked her cheek lovingly and she giggled. He was acting like a cub and not a King.

"What's gotten into you?"she laughed.

Kovu licked her cheek again then nuzzled her. "Your father gave us permission to have a cub." he said, joy ringing in every word.

The lioness sat up straight. Her eyes sparkled with glee as she bounded out of the den. Her father stood on the incline of Pride Rock , a wind swirling around him. Kiara smiled as she thought of her Grandfather whom she never had the chance to talk to. Simba noticed her presence behind him as he turned to her. She pounced and pinned him. The elder lion was caught by surprise by her sudden action.

"Thank you daddy!"she squeaked, nuzzling her head into his mane with daughterly affection.

Simba nuzzled his daughter and smiled. "I give you my blessing."

Nala joined them along with Kovu, both wearing smiles. "I also give you my blessing Kiara and I wish you well." She said nuzzling her daughter then Kovu.

Kovu smiled at Kiara and licked her cheek. "Our own cub…"they whispered in unison, nuzzling the other.

Nala and Simba smiled at the two. The two left the young queen and King to be alone for a few moments. The former king and Queen padded into the cave to greet the lionesses. Kovu and Kiara sat and looked out at the beautiful Savannah. The sun was a reddish orange as it hid behind the clouds, shading the Pridelands. The couple went back into the den to tell everyone the news. Kovu looked over at Kiara. She was glowing with happiness as she walked beside him , entering the cave.

"Everyone I have an announcement." she said with much enthusiasm.

The lionesses, united Pridelanders and outlanders stood to their feet and formed a circle around the King and Queen, very eager in what they would say. Seeing that she had everyone's attention Kiara stepped forward in step with Kovu.

"We've been given permission to have a cub!"she exclaimed happily.

The lionesses smiled at them. "That's wonderful!" Sarafina exclaimed, congratulations."

Though nearing old age she was very active in her granddaughter's life as was Sarabi. They always monitored the hunting parties. She even hunted with them on occasion but most of the time relaxed in the coolness of the den. Sarabi nuzzled her granddaughter as did Sarafina. They were glad that they were soon to have a great grandchild. The thought of dying before then did not cross their minds.

Kiara could only smile warmly as she was congratulated. She rubbed her head against Kovu's thick dark mane. They were ready to take the first chance at having a cub.

* * *

**Kiara and Kovu have been attained the throne and have been given permission to produce a cub, the next heir to the throne. I hope you've enjoyed the Story Thus far. I write for your enjoyment! A new character will be introduced into the story next chapter so be on the look out. By the way this is my first LK fic.**

**-Ichigofan14-**


	2. The Presentation

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with a touching chapter of the Kovu and Kiara's Pride: The lost one.** **Well to increase the emotion in this story I recommend you listen to (in this order) he lives in you then circle of life on repeat. It will make you cry! Anyways let me shut up and get started on the next chappie. I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**A few Months later…**

The sun began to rise as it painted the dark sky with a bright orange. Kiara rolled onto her left side then lifted herself with her front paws. She let out a yawn as she padded out of the den. Kovu opened an eye, keeping an eye on Kiara. He silently got up and went to see if something was wrong. Kiara took in the crisp dawn air as it calmed the slight pain in her abdomen.

"Everything ok?" Kovu questioned.

Kiara scooted over to him and nuzzled his mane. Her brown eyes glinted with pain and discomfort. She was already two months into her pregnancy, two weeks remaining. The days had quickly turned into weeks then eventually months. After she and Kovu had been given permission and were bestowed her parent's blessings, the couple had immediately tried for a cub. It was an obvious success. Kovu always worried about her to the point he would ask her every few minutes if she was okay. Being a soon-to-be parent really had him worked up.

"I'm fine but my stomach really hurts. I thought some fresh air could help." she replied.

Kovu sat beside her and nuzzled her affectionately. "Do you want me to get Rafiki?"

The young queen nodded her head into her mate's mane. "I want to know what's wrong. It shouldn't hurt this bad."

Kovu licked her cheek before going back into the den to alert Simba and Nala. Kiara painfully and slowly padded back into the den so she could lay down. She lay down in her usual resting place. Nala, worried for her, went and sat at her daughter's side.

Just relax for now honey, Nala said while nuzzling her daughter, Rafiki will be here soon."

Kiara nodded, laying her head onto the cool rock beneath her. The other 22 lionesses gathered around their troubled queen. As females they could sense her distress and would stay by her side until Rafiki came. Sarabi sat on the other side of Nala as did Sarafina.

"Are you sure it isn't 'time'?" she whispered so no one could hear her.

Nala's eyes widened as she looked at Kiara out of the corner of her eye. She knew that when Kiara complained of pain that thought never crossed her mind. It could very well be that.

"I never thought of that." Sarafina and Nala whispered in unison.

Then at that moment Kovu arrived with Rafiki in tow. The lionesses parted, making way for the highly respected shaman and friend of the family. The wise old baboon prodded Kiara's swollen abdomen.

"It is time." he said with a laugh.

Those words made Kovu's breath hitch. His cub was going to come into the world today! He wanted so badly to witness it but pride rules permitted him not to. Sarabi ushered her son and grandson-in-law to the outside of the cave.

"I'm sorry Kovu but it's the rule. Just wait out here for a while." she said softly.

Kovu nodded. "I understand." He said with a smile as he watched the aging lioness retreat back into the cave.

At that moment the young lion immediately began to pace, worried for his mate. She was his star in the midnight sky, his other half, his Eternal Soul Mate. If he lost her he would be unable to go on.

"Simba, what if I'm not a good father? What if something happens to Kiara? The cub?" he asked almost hysterically.

Simba placed both paws on his shoulder. "Kovu!"

The elder lion's roar snapped the younger one out of his hysterics. Kovu came to his senses when he heard a roar come from the den. His olive green eyes widened in horror.

"She's just fine. Believe me Kovu, Kiara is just fine. All of the lionesses are there with her. Just be patient my son."

Kovu took in some gasps of air, calming himself. It was all just nerve-racking for him. Simba couldn't help but reminisce, seeing himself in the same position when Kiara was born.

* * *

Kiara groaned in pain as she pushed once more. Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi coached her through it while Rafiki make sure there weren't any complications.

"You have to push harder Kiara." Vitani said, hoping there would be a safe delivery.

Kiara did as she was told, pushing as hard as she could. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep but the pain kept her awake. Nala nuzzled her daughter.

"Just one last push honey, you're almost there." she coaxed.

The young lioness put all her strength into this last push in which her stomach emptied. Her labored breathing slowly reverted back to normal.

"It's a boy." Asali, one of the lionesses whispered in excitement.

Kiara's motherly instincts took over as she lowered her head to clean her cub. The little cub mewed as it took its first breath and scrambled for its mother. Kiara scooted the cub in between her paws so she could give him a thorough bath. It was a dark brown in color like Kovu with a creamy underbelly like Kiara.

"A beautiful little boy.."Kiara whispered softly.

* * *

Kovu continued to pace nervously. The lionesses that guarded the entrance had run back into the den. What if something happened to Kiara? Just then, at that moment Nala exited the cave, tears sparkling in her eyes. Simba rushed over to her and nuzzled her.

"Oh Simba…absolutely beautiful."

Simba smiled as he looked over at Kovu. The young lion's nervousness subsided and his nerves unraveled. Kovu slowly entered the cave. The lionesses made way for him. Kiara's reddish brown eyes met with his. She smiled and opened her paws to reveal the newborn heir to the throne. The cub was dark brown in color, taking after Kovu and had a creamy underbelly like its mother.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" she purred.

Kovu nuzzled her affectionately. The lionesses decided to go hunting, giving them a chance to be alone to their newborn. Kovu cuddled close to his love.

"You did wonderfully, he's absolutely gorgeous." he whispered.

Kiara purred into his mane. "You should name him honey."

Kovu thought for a moment. He'd thought of both names for both genders since he didn't know the cub's gender. Now that he did he had the perfect name for his son.

"How about Jelani; It means Mighty one."

Kiara looked down at the little suckling cub as he fed. Her eyes held motherly affection. She nuzzled Kovu, her eyes still on her son.

"It's perfect, The perfect name for the future king of pride rock."

The small cub mewed as if accepting the name it was given. Kovu put a paw on top of hers as the two snuggled.

"We finally have a cub to call our own."

* * *

The next week the herds gathered for the presentation ceremony. Jelani's eyes were now open and he was now old enough to be presented to the herds. The cub's eyes were the Royal Reddish brown, evidence of a pure bloodline. His fur blended beautifully with them. Kovu and Simba stood at the Incline of Pride Rock. Rafiki made his way up Pride Rock and hugged Simba and Kovu. He was very proud of him, seeing as how he continued the Majestic Tradition of the Circle of Life.

The old Baboon neared the mouth of the Cave. Kiara lay there, holding Jelani in her arms, curled up against his mother. Rafiki hugged Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina before laying his eyes upon the bundle in the young queen's arms.

"Kiara..." he said with great pride.

Kiara licked his fur and he turned towards Rafiki, his wondrous and curious eyes setting on the old Baboon. The rattling of his staff got the cub's attention as he clawed at it playfully. Rafiki cracked open a fruit and dipped his finger into its contents. He spread it onto the cubs forehead then gathered some dust and sprinkled it over Jelani, earning a sneeze from him. Kiara and Kovu just smiled in adoration of Jelani.

Rafiki then scooped the cub up into his arms and ascended the incline of Pride Rock. Once at the very tip he thrust the cub into the air. Mufasa's wind encircled the young cub and Rafiki, blessing them. Kiara looked into the sky and saw her Grandfather ,the infamous Mufasa. She smiled as the wind brushed against her fur in an affectionate way. Kovu couldn't believe he was seeing his once so called enemy smiling upon him on this glorious day. He bowed his head in respect for the dead king.

The herds cheered gallantly for their heir to the throne and future king. They truly honored and cherished their new king and Queen. Mufasa's wind encircled the herds then moved to Jelani. The curious cub clawed at it playfully. The wind then encircled Kiara affectionately and for the first time she saw her Grandfather Mufasa looking down at her.

"Well Done. I'm very proud of you my Granddaughter." he said Majestically as he looked down at her.

Those words brought a tear to her eye. "Grandfather..."she whispered, thank you."

Kovu saw her tears and wiped them away with his paw then nuzzled her comfortingly. She returned it. Rafiki turned to them.

"We're very proud of you Kiara, Kovu. Mufasa and I both. You have continued the great circle of Life. We both know that you will become a wonderful, Beautiful Queen and Mother.

Kiara took Jelani by the scruff of his neck and held him as Rafiki hugged both she and Kovu before smiling brightly.

"He lives in you."

LION KING 3:Kovu and Kiara's Pride: 'The lost one'

* * *

**The first chapter of my first LK fic. The next chapter has a bit of surprise for you. I wonder what hm? If you have any ideas or suggestions just drop a pm in my inbox and we'll talk. I'm open for requests so just hit that Pm button. Of course if I can't get to you that won't mean I won't do it, its just My junior year og HS is overwhelming!hehehe! Again let me shut up. I hope you've enjoyed thus far.**

**-EmikoSakura27-**


	3. Discovery

**Hello again! I' back with another fun chapter. I got great reviews from the last one so I decided to post this super quick for your enjoyment. I have a feeling you'll like this one even better than the last. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Jelani had grown into a wonderful and playful cub. He was growing more curious as the days passed. Jelani loved going on small adventures with the other lion cubs while staying within the Pridelands. The small cub showed great promise as the future ruler of these beautiful and prosperous lands._

_

* * *

_

Jelani was the first up that morning. He was currently playing with Tanai, one of the other male cubs of the Pride. Oddly there hadn't been any females born in the last few months. The cubs pounced on each other and nipped at the other. Behind Pride Rock the lionesses basked in the beaming sun. Just as he ran by Kiara grabbed Jelani by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into her arms.

"Time for your bath sweetheart." She said with a smile, purring.

Jelani nuzzled his mother. "Mom…can't I have my bath later?" he groaned.

Kiara smiled. "As soon as I'm done you can go back and play dear."

The little cub relaxed in his mother's arms as she licked his fur. Tanai's mother was also giving her son a bath.

The little cub giggled. "That tickles mom." Tanai laughed, squirming in his mother's grasp.

Asali finished up then nuzzled her son, purring. Tanai returned it as he nuzzled his mother. Jelani nuzzled Kiara before bounding down Pride Rock with Tanai. Asali giggled.

"Have you chosen a future queen for our future King yet?" she questioned.

Kiara lay her head on her paws as she continued to relax in the sun. She lay on a rock above Asali. The thought arose on her mind many occasions but she had never really thought about it.

"Our Pride hasn't produced a female lion cub since Jelani was born." Kiara replied.

Asali's ears perked up. "I really hadn't realized that. Is that a sign? Maybe the great king's want the future Queen to be a special lioness." She replied.

Kiara sat up. "Special huh? You could be right Asali." She replied.

Kiara stretched before turning to go back to Pride Rock. She turned to Asali.

"Before the hunting party leaves I'm going to scout the lands for enemies." She said before bounding down and into the Savannah.

* * *

The sun was set high in the sky. Kovu walked through the herds, making sure everything was okay. He had a lot on his mind. He wondered if his mother had survived the fall. If she didn't he prayed that the Great Kings would watch over her. He heard Jelani approaching. The small cub bumped into his father. Kovu turned to his son.

"Hey Dad." Jelani said as he pounced onto his father.

Kovu looked down at his Pride and joy. Jelani was a wonderful child, always wanting to know more about the Pridelands and about his future position.

"Dad when will I be able to see your Kingdom?" he questioned curiously.

Kovu chuckled. "How about after your lessons?" he suggested.

Jelani's ears perked up as he looked up at his father with questionable eyes.

"Your pouncing lessons son." Kovu said with a laugh.

The little cub bounced around his father happily. Kovu had promised that when he was old enough he would teach him how to pounce and catch his prey. The little cub jumped onto his father, biting his ear playfully. Kovu was knocked to the ground, laughing.

"Thanks dad, I won't let you down. I can't wait to be king!"

Kovu placed his paw on his son's head. "I know you will."

* * *

Kiara chatted with the animals of the Pride Lands as she passed through. Everything seemed orderly and everyone had everything they would need for survival. Now that her check was complete she could scout the land outside of the Pride Lands for anything suspicious.

The young queen hated being in the dusty savannah because it was near her Grandfather's Eternal resting place. It always made her heart ache terribly when she came here. As she moved forward a small dust storm formed. Kiara closed her eyes and proceeded. Her nose caught wind of something out here. She was determined to find what it was. Eyes closed, she followed her sharp nose out of the dust storm. Her brown eyes couldn't help but stare in horror at the sight before her.

A lion cub lay sprawled under the deadly beaming Dessert sun. She couldn't help but feel sorry for it and went in closer. The scent of life flared in her nostrils as she inched even closer, taking a sniff. It looked helpless and as if it had been stranded. The scent of life was stronger now as the small cub moved a bit. Kiara could feel her heart breaking. Out of guilt she took it by the scruff of its neck and decided to bring it back with her. No one, not even a full grown lion could survive this unbearable heat. The little cub had to be in pain and hungry, weak and pleading for relief. Kiara looked down at the cub then the Savannah before running off. She wondered what her king would have to say.

* * *

Kovu laughed to himself as he heard his young son rustling in the thick underbrush. It was similar to when he taught Kiara. Jelani leaped and missed, landing on his back. His father looked down at him.

"Better luck next time my son, but you are improving. We'll have another lesson tomorrow."

The young cub stood straight as he eyed his father. He pounced on him and they rolled around playfully. A roar sounded just in the distance, making both stop and stare at the Pride Rock formation. Kovu stood to his feet. He wondered if something was wrong back at home. It sounded like Kiara but couldn't tell. It was probably the hunting party making a kill. The roar sounded again and this time Kovu recognized it as it resonated and echoed in the empty silence.

"Kiara." He whispered to himself before running off.

Jelani took off after his father, trailing closely behind him. "That was mama." he said hurriedly.

Kovu didn't answer as he picked up speed, not knowing what awaited him back at pride rock. He looked back at his son who seemed worried but upset at the same time. Worried, Kovu hurried along, bounding up the formation and into the den.

"Kiara, what's wrong?" Kovu questioned, noticing Rafiki sitting next to her.

The old Mandrill was tending to the injured cub she discovered earlier. Kovu's eyes darted between the two.

Kiara—what—when! I didn't know you were having another cub." he said, his face pale and faint.

Kiara's brown eyes softened. "I was making my rounds in the Savannah and found this little cub, abandoned and alone. No one can survive that horrible heat. It would've died out there." she explained.

Simba was proud of his daughter. She was looking after the well being of her Kingdom and its inhabitants.

"Oh. Well what are you gonna do with it?" Kovu questioned.

Kiara looked over at the little cub with caring eyes. "_She_ has nowhere else to go and wouldn't survive on her own so I'll adopt her into the Pride."

Nala nuzzled her daughter. "What a wonderful idea dear." She said softly, I'll watch over her until the hunting party returns."

That reminded Kiara that the hunting party was to go hunting as soon as she came back. They needed to gather food before night fell. She went to rally the lionesses. Rafiki stood to his feet before going over to Nala, Simba, and Kovu.

"The little one has a sprained paw and a wound on her tail. I've prepared an ointment for that and I've also wrapped her paw. Make sure she gets plenty of water because she is nearing dehydration. Plenty of rest is vital." Rafiki explained.

While the adults were talking Jelani and Tanai were checking the little cub out. Jelani's royal brown eyes wandered curiously over the cub. Her fur was unlike any other he'd seen. She was a bright honey brown similar to fawn in color. Tanai nudged Jelani.

"So I guess she's joining our pride then right?" Tanai questioned.

Jelani thought it was odd that his mother decided to adopt this cub. Simba and Nala watched the two cubs with curiosity. They had overheard their conversation and decided to answer their questions. Jelani turned to his Grandparents.

"I thought it was against the law to bring a stray into the Pride." he said, looking up at Simba.

"No, it's completely natural if it's a cub but those who are older must be judged by the king." Simba explained, you'll understand someday."

Nala lay beside the little cub. Simba lay on the opposite side. The young cub began to stir as she rolled over onto her back. She opened her tired eyes, letting them focus. They were a beautiful ceil blue. The odd thing about her was the little tuft of hair she had, similar to Vitani's. The little cub looked up at Nala with half-lidded eyes. Her body was in so much pain and yet she couldn't help but wince.

"W-where am I ?" she whispered faintly before falling back into a slumberous state.

* * *

**Well we have a new addition to the Pride now. I wonder what role she'll play in this fic. Bet u can't guess. Hahahaha. Enough of my talking. Stay tuned for the next beautiful chapter of Kovu and Kiara's Pride: The Lose One.**

**-EmikoSakura27-**


	4. Alala

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LION KING BUT I DO OWN JAMILLA,ASALI, ALALA, JELANI AND OTHERS! ENJOY!**

* * *

_**-From last time-**_

The sun began to set over the Pride Lands. The Hunting party had returned with plenty of food to keep the Pride fed for at least a month. They'd caught a couple of antelope, two Hippos, and three Zebra. Simba and the others settled down for their meal. Nala decided she would eat a bit later since she wanted to make sure their new little cub was cared for. Kiara padded over to her mother. A chunk of meat in her mouth.

"Here mom, I can handle it from here. I just have to go to the waterhole first."

Nala nodded, her cerulean eyes glimmering as hunger set in. "Yes, of course."

The young Queen exited the cave, taking an empty turtle shell with her. Rafiki had given it to her since their little friend couldn't get to the waterhole because of the sprained paw. She filled it with water and slowly made her way back to Pride Rock. She was careful as she went back inside. Kiara placed the makeshift bowl beside the still sleeping cub before nudging her with her nose.

The little cub stirred before opening her eyes. Kiara was very surprised. Her eye color was like nothing she'd seen before. It was a very beautiful color and just drew attention to her. The little cub looked up at her drowsily.

"Where am I?" she questioned.

Kiara sat before her. "You're safe in the Pridelands. No harm will come to you here." She explained.

"Pride Lands? What is that?" the little cub questioned.

Kiara was shocked. How could she not know of the Pride Lands? Even outlanders and Rogues knew of the Pride Lands.

"The Pride Lands is a wonderful place where everyone lives in a harmonious cycle called the ' Circle of Life'. I currently reign as Queen and my mate Kovu is King."

The cub sat up and stretched. Her story was very intriguing. She wanted to know more of this 'Pride Rock.' Kiara noticed and took advantage of the situation.

"I'll get you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

Kiara left to get the young cub something to eat. The little cub looked down at her paw which was wrapped tightly with a leaf and some weird smelling stuff. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. A dark brown lion with an even darker mane lay to the right of her. She moved away from him.

Kovu raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" he questioned.

The little cub shook her head. At that moment Kiara returned with a leg of Zebra in her mouth. The little cub didn't hesitate to eat. She analyzed it before taking a mouthful. She winced as the warm blood ran down her throat. Besides the salty iron after taste of the blood it was actually good for raw food.

Kiara was happy to see her perk up. After everyone had enough to eat the pride settled down for the night. Jelani snuggled up to his mother and father before settling for a long night's rest. The little cub looked at the happy family with sadness in her eyes before settling down and curling up to go to sleep. She let the darkness take her mind to the land of dreams.

* * *

Rafiki had felt the gentle breeze of Mufasa's wind. He was overjoyed to speak with his old friend again. This time it was Mufasa who had brought news to Rafiki. The baboon wandered over to the walls of his tree in which two lions and a cub were drawn: Kovu, Kiara and Jelani. The wind swirled around him furiously.

"What is your plan this time?" he questioned.

The wind picked up once more, this time swirling around Jelani's picture. Confusion arose on his features.

Mufasa , what are you talking about?" Rafiki questioned.

Then it came to him, his proposal of a plan. He thought for a moment.

"I just hope this works."

* * *

**_The next morning_**

Asali woke up early that morning. She stretched and yawned, being careful not to wake anyone up. She looked over at her King and Queen, whom were sleeping peacefully with their son. Asali noticed the new addition to the pride sleeping in a secluded corner away from everyone else. She turned to go outside and met with Jamila's eyes.

"J-Jamila... Good morning."

Jamila nodded. "Good morning. I see you've noticed too." she whispered.

Asali nodded. "What should we do? I'm a little concerned."

Jamila shrugged at the question. "We should let Kiara and Nala know."

Later that day the two along with the other lionesses turned to Nala and Kiara for Guidance. Kiara was stricken with the news and wondered. She had known something was wrong when she distanced herself from the pride last night.

Rafiki came into the cave, smiling joyfully. "Simba, Nala may I have a moment of your time?" he questioned.

His appearance caught everyone's attention. If Rafiki was here it was something important. Simba and Nala stepped out for a moment, leaving the rest of the pride to whisper and murmur amongst themselves.

Jelani went over to the young lioness who was lying in the corner. She was sleeping. He nudged her with his paw and she moved away. Jelani nudged her once more and she swatted him with her tail.

"Leave me alone." she said softly.

"Come play with us." he coaxed, shaking her again.

The young lioness pounced on him and pinned him. Jelani was taken by surprise. He had been pinned...and by a girl! She growled at him before going to lay back down. She continued to growl at him as she barred her fangs. At that moment Nala came back into the den. She padded over to the two.

"Rafiki would like to speak with you young lady." she said softly.

The young cub unpinned Jelani and went over to Nala. The two left out of the Den and joined Rafiki and Simba. The little cub followed after Nala, limping a little as she went. The adults were sitting a little ways from the mouth of the den.

"So this is the lioness cub you and your father told me about?" he questioned, looking her over.

"Mufasa is always watching over us." Nala said happily.

"What do you know about me?" the young cub questioned.

Rafiki chuckled. "You are an abandoned cub from unknown parts of the Pridelands. Mufasa has told me everything."

The young cub didn't say anything as she shuffled her paws uncomfortably.

"I can't recall any memories of where I once lived nor do I have a name that suits me here." she murmured.

"Rafiki has a name for you." the old baboon said joyfully.

Her ears perked up as her eyes lit up. "R-really?" she questioned, happiness shimmering in her eyes.

The old Baboon nodded before breaking open a type of fruit, putting a little on his thumb and smearing it across her forehead.

"Alala." he stated.

The cub, now named Alala couldn't help but be so surprised. She'd been given a name and a home. The name meant lost one in African.

"Welcome to our pride." Simba said softly.

Nala nuzzled the little cub, welcoming her. Alala smiled and returned the gesture.

"Now run along so we can talk." Simba said playfully as he ran his paw over her head.

She nodded, trotting back into the den. Simba and Nala turned to Rafiki. The baboon couldn't hide his joy.

"Will we have to present her to everyone or is it not necessary?" Nala questioned.

Rafiki thought for a minute. "You should at least present her to the pride but since she is new to the pride I don't see why not." the old Baboon laughed.

"I just hope my father was right about all this."

* * *

That night Alala was presented to the pride as their newfound family member. Everyone was overjoyed to have a new addition to their pride. It was a wonderful thing. The lionesses rejoiced and the cubs were even happier to have a new playmate especially Jelani. He wanted someone to wrestle with.

Alala trotted happily around the den, being nuzzled by every lioness as she went. She purred in content as she went to find Kiara so she could thank her. Alala spotted the golden-furred lioness and she went over to her.

"Kiara?" she questioned.

The lioness turned to Alala. "Yes?"

"I would like to thank you for welcoming me into your pride." she said softly.

Simba called for Nala, Kovu, and Kiara. The older lioness nuzzled the cub before taking her leave. Jelani padded over to her. He could finally get a good look at her. Her fur was a beautiful golden honey color with a creamy peach underbelly. She looked a little different than the other Pride landers but she looked like them nonetheless. She was a part of their family.

Dark eyes looked up at the Pride Rock Formation in Envy. The many pairs of eyes watched as the Pride landers lounged in the Sahara sun.

" Look at them just laying around like a bunch of pigs." A lioness sneered with disgust.

A cub who was with them looked up at the Beautiful Rock formation. His dark golden eyes looked on in awe at it.

"I want to live there mama." He whined, his stomach growling.

The lioness growled, ushering her son away. The small pride traveled away from the formation and through the thick grasses so they wouldn't be spotted. If they didn't find somewhere to live they wouldn't survive.

"It's all HIS fault we're living like this."

* * *

Outside the den Simba and Nala told Kiara and Kovu the hunch Rafiki had. Surprise and Shock took over them as they listened to what the former king and Queen had to say.

"That's Grandfather's Proposition?" Kiara questioned, eyes wide.

Simba nodded. "My father has spoken and when he speaks he's usually right." he added.

Kiara looked over her shoulder and into the den. She could see Jelani and Alala playing together. Her eyes softened.

"Father… I don't know about this but I'll trust the Great Kings and We'll just have to see it through." Kiara said softly.

Kovu nodded at her words before nuzzling her gently. Simba nuzzled his daughter and Nala nuzzled Kovu, reassuring them.

"It'll work out you'll see."

Timon and Pumba trotted up to them. "We heard about the cub Kiara found a few days ago. Is everything alright?" Pumba questioned.

Kiara nodded. "We've adopted her into the Pride and Rafiki has named her Alala, meaning lost one. She's part of our family now."

Pumba smiled. "When do we get to meet her?" Timon questioned.

Kovu laughed. "You can meet her right now." he said pointing with his paw where the cubs were playing.

At that moment the two cubs came rolling out of the den. They bumped into Pumba before landing on their backs. Alala looked up into Kovu's green eyes as she laughed happily.

"Sorry about that." she laughed as she stood to her feet.

Timon looked the little cub over. Her ceil blue eyes caught his attention. They were mysterious and very beautiful. Pumbaa waved a foot in front of his face.

"Timon?"he questioned.

The meerkat snapped out of his trance. He didn't know what had come over him. He had an odd thought about this young cub. It made him feel a bit nostalgic. Alala sniffed the tiny creature and poked it with her paw.

"Watch it!" Timon snapped.

Alala flinched but continued to look at timon in a peculiar way.

"What are you?" she questioned, her eyes never moving away from him.

Timon rolled his eyes. " A meerkat. Haven't seen one before?" he questioned.

Alala shook her head. Pumba moved in front of the little meerkat.

"I'm Pumba and he's Timon. Nice to meet you."

Alala laughed. "Nice to meet you Pumba and Timon." she said, nudging the little meerkat with her paw when she said his name,followed by a giggle.

Timon thought she was actually like Simba when he was a cub. He knew that she and Jelani would get into trouble just like when Kiara was a cub. Jelani walked over to them.

"Are we going on another adventure today?" he questioned.

Timon hopped onto Jelani's nose. "Not today kid." Timon replied.

"Dad, can we go into the Savannah today?" Jelani questioned.

Kiara raised an eyebrow as she looked at Jelani, Alala, and Tanai. They smiled toothy grins.

"Please." They whined.

"Its fine with me, Kiara replied, what about you Kovu."

Kiara knew they wanted to venture outside of pride rock just like when she was a cub. She hated not being able to go anywhere, being overprotective. Kovu looked at her and she smiled at him, nodding.

Kovu sighed but smiled. "Run along now. I expect you all to be home before the sun sets."

* * *

The trio set out into the sun-kissed Grass lands. Alala looked on in Awe. The Pride Lands were beautiful. Plush greenery everywhere and the many animals inhabiting the Lands. While in her musing Alala didn't realized she was far behind Tanai and Jelani. they had stopped and were waiting for her.

"Come on!" Tanai shouted.

Alala ran to catch up. Together again, the trio continued to venture further out into the lands. As they continued the the lands seemed to decay and become darker, herds becoming less and less.

"Where are we?"Tanai and Alala questioned.

There was a rustle in small almost bare patch of grass. Jelani, startled joined Tanai and Alala. A creature came out of the barren grasses. It was about their size, A dark charcoal black with bright yellow eyes. After some analyzing they recognized it as a cub. What kind they didn't know.

"These are our lands." she growled.

Tanai, Alala, and Jelani looked at each other in confusion then turned their attention to her. she looked at them with annoyance.

"What are you?" Alala questioned, summoning the courage to talk to the creature.

The black creature rolled her eyes. "I'm a Jaguar."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed another chapter, a very short chapter. I haven't had time lately. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up because math grade =no laptop. I know it sucks but I'll try to update secretly. Also, for those of you qondering when I'll update my Mulan fic, I have currently been on reader's block for that story plus no time to type.**

**-EmikoSakura27-  
**


	5. Danger Arises

**Well I'm back with a new chapter of LK-Kovu and Kiara's Pride:The Lost one. Please forgive me for my long absence. Well anyway I'll be going now. R&R!ENJOY!**

* * *

The three Pridelanders looked at one another then to the strange black cub in front of them. The creature had bright green eyes and a bright pink nose. The mysterious leopard cub circled around them, her eyes narrowed and low growls emitting from her chest.

"Why are you here in our Lands?" she questioned.

The three looked around. These lands were- in addition to being barren- dark and barely any light touched them. Kovu had told his son that everything the light touched was their kingdom and that anything beyond was forbidden. Jelani stepped forward, as a young prince.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" he growled, wanting to protect his friends.

The Leopard cub stopped and stared at them. "My name is Razi and these are my lands, my home." She replied.

Her eyes indicated that they tell her their names . Alala and Tanai joined Jelani, standing tall and brave.

"We're from the Pride lands. I'm Prince Jelani, heir to the throne. And these are my friends, Tanai and Alala."

Razi seemed to back down a bit. The Prince of the Pride lands was 3 feet in from of her. She'd known of the King and Queen but never an heir to their throne. It slipped her mind. It relieved her to know that there were others besides her. She was a lone princess with no siblings and there were no cubs her age. They were all too young to come out into the open like her. Her eyes softened and her body relaxed.

"Do you wanna play with us?" Tanai questioned, noticing the sad look on her face.

Jelani looked over at Tanai with question. "What are you thinking? She's the enemy!" he whispered.

Tanai shrugged. "We should give her a chance." he said softly.

Alala looked over at Razi. She did seem a little lonely. Her eyes were a little downcast as she looked at the three. Alala, though a bit skeptic, approached with caution. Tanai and Jelani were alert if anything were to happen.

"Razi, would you want to play with us?"she questioned.

Razi's ears perked up but soon drooped once she thought about it. She truly wanted to play with them but her father would surely be angered. Then at the same time she felt the need to have the cool air combing through her fur again. With that in mind, she nodded.

"Yeah." she said trotting over to them.

Alala motioned with her paw for her to join them before running off after Tanai and Jelani. Razi smiled before following behind them.

* * *

**-Pride Rock-**

Kiara yawned, stretching her body as she moved from her perch upon a sun drowned rock just behind their home. She padded into the coolness of the den, the rock beneath her paws refreshing.

"Kovu?"she called, Jelani?"

Kovu came from inside the den, yawning as he went. He perked up when he laid eyes on Kiara. Her fur looked as radiant as ever.

"Is something wrong?"he questioned, nuzzling her lovingly.

She returned the love-filled gesture as she looked around the den, noticing that the children were nowhere to be found.

"Where are the children?"she questioned, panic rising.

Kovu nodded, a chuckle rumbling in his throat. "They went off to explore the pride lands with my permission of course. As future ruler, he'll have to know the layout of the lands."he replied.

Kiara still seemed skeptical as she thought the matter over. Then it sank in. She raised a delicate eyebrow as she looked at her husband.

"You did what?"she questioned.

Kovu caught the tone in her voice. His green eyes grew a bit insulted. Was she questioning his judgement? He trusted his son to become an exceptional leader.

"They shouldn't be out by themselves. Rogue prides are out there and trust me, they don't want to be friends with three cubs."she growled.

Kove grew offended. "Do you really expect them to beyond the safety of the Pridelands? Jelani has more sense than that Kiara."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "If anything happens to them, I don't know what I'll do."she said softly as the possibilities appeared in her mind.

"They'll be fine. The great kings will always watch over them." Kovu said, nuzzling her gently.

* * *

**-Outside of the Pridelands-**

Tanai, Alala, and Razi followed behind their leader, Jelani. They'd left the Dark lands, as Razi called them and were now on their way into the abandoned outlands. The sky turned a dark orange as they neared. Even the grass grew thinner and the ground was cracked as a result of drought. Having stopped, Tanai bumped into Jelani.

"Why did you stop?"he questioned.

Jelani turned to them. "We're here."

The three turned to look at the sight before them. There was an old cave that looked as if it had been uninhabited for a long time. Jelani and Tanai, eager for adventure, went closer and slowly padded into the mouth. Alala and Razi followed, wondering what was inside. Inside, it was very dark, wet and eerily quiet in the cave. As cubs, their vision wasn't very good when in dark places but Alala knew she'd seen something. Her eyes darted in all directions until she found two weird glowing lights at the very back. Dark Green and light yellow. Jelani and Tanai grew fascinated with them as they went even closer. Razi felt her fur begin to stand on end and her body tensed, sensing danger. Those lights weren't lights. A feral growl rumbled throughout the cave. Tanai nudged Jelani having heard the growl that told them that they weren't alone.

"I think you were wrong about this cave. It looks like we're far from being alone."he whispered.

Another growl, this time more ferocious, sounded through the cave. The strange "lights" slowly advanced towards them. Alala nipped at Jelani's tail to get his attention, wanting him to stay away. The young prince realized what those growls were as he backed away.

"Oh No" he whispered.

**-Zazu-**

Zazu flew around the water hole as he mingled with the herds. After saying his goodbyes, the bird flew above the savannah. He had orders to check on the cubs as an order from his king. He scouted the pridelands, but found no sign of them.

'They wouldn't have...'he thought.

Then the thought hit him. The three adventurous cubs could've went into the abandoned outlands that were now home to rogue prides.

"I must tell Kovu and the others!" he said in panic, flying off to priderock.

* * *

**-Behind Pride Rock-**

Kovu and Kiara were taking a bask in the sun. Zazu was watching their cubs, the lionesses relaxed with the other cubs. It was a day of relaxation for everyone as they sunbathed and had a good time. Zazu flew up to the couple. He seemed to be in a panic.

"Kovu, Kiara!" he shrieked.

Kiara opened her eyes and sat up, yawning. She then nuzzled her mate, waking him. His bright green eyes held sleep as he turned to her and nuzzled her.

"What's going on?" he yawned.

"The cubs have gone away from the Pridelands!" he announced.

Kovu and Kiara became alert. "Zazu, where have they gone?" Kiara questioned.

"There's a cave on the outskirts of the Pridelands. They might've gone there to explore."he explained.

Kovu called for Simba and Nala as he took off from Pride Rock, Kiara at his side. Kiara couldn't be more worried for her son and Alala. It would hurt her deeply if something were to happen to them.

"Zazu, fly ahead. Find them." Simba commanded.

The hornbill flew as fast as he could to the dark lands where no sunlight ever touched. He could only pray that Mufasa watched over them until they arrived.

* * *

**-Darklands-**

The four cubs ran as fast as they could through the Darklands. Being so young they could not see in the dark. A chorus of growls and roars followed after them. The creatures that inhabited the cave were after them. They were on their territory and everyone knew what happened when you crossed into another's territory: You Die.

Jelani feared for his life as he ran even faster. Tanai and Razi were right on his tail, trying to run as fast as they could to keep up with him. Alala was not faring as well, slowing down to a light jog. She was getting tired and knew she couldn't run much longer. Razi heard the sound of her panting slowly fading as she lagged farther and farther behind. Without a moment to spare, she turned around to go to where she was. Jelani and Tanai noticed. The two felt they couldn't let Razi go back alone, they were a team.

Razi nudged her new friend whom had collapsed in a heap of exhaustion. She could tell that Alala wasn't one that was used to running long distances at such a fast pace. She wasn't saying that it was uncommon in lioness but maybe she hadn't had the proper training or something but Razi wouldn't take that as a sign of weakness.

"You have to get up." Razi said, noticing the predators closing the gap between them.

Alala opened her eyes, after catching her breath and rose onto shaky legs. Her gaze followed Razi's as she too noticed the rapidly approaching. Fear took over her body and she couldn't bring herself to move. The predators slowly approached, closing the gap. The petrified cubs huddled together as their hunter's closed in. If this was the end, then they were going to go down fighting. Razi and Jelani, both leaders to their prides took the front line,ready to strike even if it killed them in the process.

A Chorus of Roars sounded from the opposite direction. They sounded like his Father and Grand Father. Just at the moment as the predators were about to reach them his father and grandfather landed before them. His face lit up as the rest of the pride joined them.

"Go to your mothers."Simba instructed.

Alala and Jelani huried within the safety of the lionesses, Tanai scurrying after also followed, not wanting to get in the way. Simba didn't know who the leopard cub was but didn't say anything.

"Well if isn't Simba." the rogue lion hissed.

Simba's growl even more vicious as he looked at the rogues. "Chike."

The Elder lion growled viciously at the rouges. Chike roared loudly, protesting against the Pridelanders. Kovu stepped forward.

"Ah King Kovu, its nice to make your acquaintance. "he said circling around the two male lions.

"Stay away from my cubs." he growled.

Chike raised an eyebrow. "Your cubs trespassed into our lands. They should be grateful that they haven't become our dinner." he growled, snapping at Jelani and his friends.

Jelani cowered in fear. He was absolutely terrified. Kovu stepped in front of him, snarling and growling. He didn't like the way the rogue snapped at his family.

"Go back to your lands and never return. And If I ever catch you near the Pride lands I'll kill you and your lioness, even your entire pride if need be." Kovu threatened, teeth bared.

Chike smiled a feral smile. "This won't be the last time we meet.

Jelani had never seen his father act this way. His mother nudged him. The rogue lions retreated back into the Outlands. Simba looked down at his grandson in a disappointed way. Zazu followed after him, silent. Kiara nuzzled him lovingly before she left with her father.

"Good luck honey." She whispered.

Jelani wondered what she meant. His Grandfather's eyes told him something but his young mind couldn't figure out what they meant.

"Jelani!" Kovu called.

The little cub flinched at the anger in his voice. He slowly walked over to him and sat beside him. Kovu didn't look at him as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm very disappointed in you." He began.

Jelani lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry dad. I—"

"You disobeyed me and put not only yourself but Alala and Tanai in danger as well."

Jelani lowered his head even more. "I didn't mean to. We just wanted to have a little fun." He admitted.

Kovu took his words into consideration. He couldn't blame him. He and Kiara did the same thing when they were younger. He hated the Outlands and she wanted to get away from the Pridelands. He laughed as he looked back on it. His gaze fell on his son's confused face.

"Just be careful and only venture in the Pridelands understand?" Kovu questioned.

The cub nodded his head vigorously, pouncing on his father playfully. Kovu laughed at his son. He still had much to work on.

"We should be heading back, I'm sure you're mother's worried."

* * *

**-The Den-**

Alala awoke with a start. Not seeing Jelani anywhere she became worried as she moved out of Kiara's paws. She went around the den, looking for him.

"If you're looking for Jelani he's with his father dear." A soft and sweet voice said.

The little cub looked up at a light brown lioness .She was Kiara's mother, Nala. Nala padded closer to the young cub and sat beside her.

"Its nothing to be worried about. They're just talking." she said, using her tail to bring the little cub closer to her.

Alala nodded as Nala nuzzled her lovingly. "Where's Razi?"she questioned.

Nala took a moment to think but soon remembered the black leopard cub from earlier. She smiled.

"Simba took her back home. I'm sure her mother was worried about her."

Alala nodded, settling down beside her for rest as the night sky bellowed above. She lay her head on her paws and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep.

* * *

**Phew! Finally I got a chapter up! Sorry it took so long but I'm back in action! Well Jelani has met some new friends along with some new enemies? Who is Chike and how does Simba know him? What's Razi's story? Hmm, I wonder. Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter. Also Razi is an African leopard.  
**

**Chike-God's Strength**

**Razi-Lord's Secret/Contented**

**PS:If anyone has any suggestions, run them by me and we'll talk. Well its 3:00 a.m. I'm going to sleep now. Hope you enjoy!**

**Until next time**

**-EmikoSakura27-**


	6. Desperation

**OMG! Its been FOREVER since I last updated. I'm sooooo sorry my lovelies. I had senior Project to orry about but I'm free of my fate. I'm graduating! WOOT!**

**A/N:I DO NOT OWN LION KING! IT BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

**Edit: I've changed Razi's home of the Dark lands to the Shadowlands since it sounded better. I may change it back if I feel it doesn't fit. I'm open for any ideas right now!**

**Well anyways, enjoy the chapter now! :)**

* * *

**Shadow lands**

The sun was low in the sky, painting it a hue of oranges and yellows. The slow sunrise was always beautiful in the savannah. The herds were peaceful as they grazed in the warm sun.

Razi awoke to find herself wedged between her mother's paws. Wiggling out of her mother's grasp, she stretched and yawned. Her eyes took notice of the beautifully colored sky and decided to take a closer look.

Razi sat down at the cave mouth so that she could have a better look. Beyond the ugly lands in which they lived, the bright rays of the sun was a lovely sight in comparison. Of course, she wished her lands were more lush and plentiful like the ever-prosperous Pride lands.

If only her mother and father weren't so against them, maybe their pride would have a fighting chance at life. In some cases, the adults would sacrifice what little they had to eat for the cubs and expecting females but it just wasn't enough. And she did not like it one bit. If nothing were done soon, even the newborn and unborn cubs were going to die.

"I have to do something." she murmured, feeling her own stomach protest.

* * *

**Pridelands**

Sarabi was the first up well as Sarafina. The two had gone out onto the incline of pride rock to speak about the matter of yesterday's incident. It may not have seemed like anything to worry about for the time being but it was something to think about.

"So Chike returned to the Pridelands." Sarabi stated with a sigh.

Sarafina nodded in response. "He and his mother were banished from the Pridelands but now he's returned with an entire pride. This could cause a fuss with the hunting parties."

"What do you mean mother?" questioned a voice.

The two old lionesses turned to face the curious face of Nala. Her beautiful eyes were filled with the curiousness that would often appear in a cub's eyes. Sarabi nodded, indicating that she could join them.

"I feel you should know about this as well Nala. Its best to be discussed among us before telling the children. I wouldn't want them to worry too much into it."

Nala understood Sarabi's wise words. She was very much right. Having just become the King and queen of the Pridelands had taken a bit of their time already. Dealing with something of this magnitude might just prove to be too much along with their other duties.

"We should inform Simba as well. He might be able to provide some solutions to this."

* * *

** Savannah**

The animals of the Pride lands grazed happily under the warm African sun. It was peaceful and there was no sense of danger. Even now, some felt a bit jumpy because of Scar's murderous rein as king.

Even so they were overjoyed that Simba had claimed the throne as his. The lands were now ever-prosperous and they had him to thank for it.

Even now the former king sat upon a rock incline and looked on over the savannah. He was watching over the animals as well as keeping an eye on

the three playful cubs who were in the grasses just below the incline.

Jelani and Tanai were wrestling around while Alala just took in the warm sun. her mind had been in a fog about yesterday. Razi had only wanted to play when they'd accidentally ventured into that dark cave. She'd been scared out of her mind.

"Whats wrong Alala?" questioned Tanai as sat next to her.

Snapping out of her stupor, she looked up at Tanai. Alala smiled at him before turning to look into the distance. She saw something up ahead and it was coming towards them.

Kovu also noticed it and lept down before the cubs, crouching low. Whatever it was, halted its advance to a leisure walk. The creature then made its way through the grasses. Jelani sniffed the air and recognized the scent.

"Razi? Is that you?"

The leopard cub poked her head out of the thick grasses. Kovu's body relaxed and he was glad it was only her. The cubs gathered around with questionable looks upon their faces.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Tanai.

Razi looked up at Kovu. "I was hoping for an audience with the King & Queen of the Pride lands."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Chike watched from his perch just a short distance away from his pride's den. He overlooked the barren lands with a frown on his face. He did not like how Simba and his descendants had all forced him into exile.

Then he noticed that his hunting party had returned with a few small gazelle. A lioness separated herself from the party as the others went into the cave.

Chike looked up at her and his expression softened. Her fur was of a rusty cinnamon and her eyes were a dark golden color. She nuzzled him and licked his cheek.

"Whats with that face?" she questioned. "...I don't like it."

He sighed. "Its nothing Khari."

Chike stood to his feet and turned to go into the cave. The lioness blocked his path. Khari looked up at him, hurt in her eyes. Her mate side-stepped her and joined the others in the den to eat. Khari, a bit heart-broken, lept from the incline and settled into a grassy patch beneath it.

"If only we weren't in exile..." she whispered, a silent tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

**Pride Rock**

Razi looked up at her elders as she sat before them. Three Generations of Royalty sat before her and she couldn't be anymore nervous. Jelani and the others weren't present so it only made it worse. Kovu cleared his throat.

"For you to travel so far, little one, you surely must've had a good reason for requesting an audience with the King and Queen." said Sarabi as she overlooked the cub.

Razi nodded. "Yes, I came here today to somehow request assistance for my Pride. We're nearing starvation and if nothing changes soon, we will loose not only our King & Queen but our elderly, young & future leaders. I' don't want to be looked upon as a princess who did nothing for her pride in their time of need."

Kiara listened to Razi's plight. It was something no pride should go through especially if young were involved. Kovu saw the hurt in Kiara's eyes though she tried not to show it. Nala and Simba also noticed it. It was then that Kovu broke the silence.

"I understand your struggle and hereby Grant you and your Pride, permission to hunt in the pridelands until you have recovered." he said clearly, authority echoing in his voice.

Razi bowed in respect. "Thank you King Kovu, Queen Kiara."

Another questioned arose and Nala stepped forward. "Little one, why did you come alone. Surely, you're parents would've wanted to hear this themselves?"

Razi stiffened as she continued looking at the ground. She looked up sheepishly at Nala. "My Mother and Father don't exactly know I came out here to make such a request."

* * *

**Shadow lands**

Fahari yawned, a growl escaping her chest. She stretched, working out the stiffness before ruffling her fur a bit. She then turned to her pride who relaxed in the coolness of the den. The young were nestled against their mothers, drowsy from their meal. It then reminded her of Razi.

"Razi. Time to get up." she said, looking down to her daughter's favorite napping place.

Her daughter was not there nor could she spot her anywhere in the could she be? Worried, she nudged her mate who opened one eye to look at her.

"Enzi, I can't find Razi."she said hurriedly.

The large leopard then rose and looked Fahari straight int he eyes. "Have you checked outside?"he questioned, his heart beginning to race.

Fahari said nothing as she bounded outside and into the open. Spotting her daughter wouldn't be hard with no grasses to hide in or large boulders to hide behind.

"Razi!" Enzi shouted as he searched frantically around the area.

Turning around, he met with Fahari's tear filled eyes. "You don't think its about the scolding we gave her about venturing into the Pride lands last night?" she questioned.

**_Flashback_**

Razi gave her gratitude to Simba for escorting her back home now that night had fallen. She treaded upon the barren land, her paws remembering its texture.

She missed her friends already. What she wouldn't give to play with them again but right now she had another challenge to face: her parents.

As quietly as she could, she entered the cave that was her home. Once inside, she was met with two pairs of eyes.

'Busted.' she thought as she sat before her parents.

Her mother nuzzled her daughter affectionately, glad to have her back safe and sound. Her anger had subsided in all the commotion but her husband's had not even begun to simmer down.

"Razi! Where in the Great Kings were you?" he yelled, his voice thundering throughout the area.

The leopard cub winced at the intensity of his voice. She didn't think he would be so mad but she could not blame him. She was his only heir to the throne let alone his little girl.

"Daddy, I...was playing."she answered simply.

Enzi raised an eyebrow. "Playing? Playing with who and where?"

Razi averted her gaze before sttling back onto him, the moonlight illuminating his face. Fahari grew curious as well about what would make her daughter do such a thing.

"I was playing with Prince Jelani and his friends...in the Pridelands...and then..."

Fahari and Enzi turned to their daughter. " THE PRIDELANDS?"

Razi winced. Her parents had never wanted anything to do with the Pridelands because of the Reign of an Evil King. It was the reason they were so cautious about her going out by herself but something told her it was more than that.

"You must never return there. Stay where we can keep an eye on you, do you understand?" both said in unison.

Disappointed, the cub nodded her head. "I understand." she said, settling down for the night.

**End Flashback**

Enzi and Fahari looked to one another. "Couldn't be."

* * *

_**AH! This chappie too so long to type. Guess I had to get the old Juices flowing but I hope this make you all happy. 3:17 am now. Going to bed.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**-EmikoSakura27-**_


	7. Misunderstanding

Chapter 7

**First of all, I would like to sincerely apologize for the severe tardiness of this chapter. I did have to write it completely from scratch and by luck was only able to pull a few things from my memory. It was very difficult but this time, I promise to become better. Luckily, the next will chapter up between today and thursday if I work hard.**

* * *

**Den  
**

The elder lions looked at the cub in astonishment. She came alone and no one knew she'd left? Her parents were sure to be worried sick about her. Simba and Nala looked to one another while the children did the same.

"Why didn't you tell your parents?"questioned Kiara, "they're sure to be worried sick!"

Sarabi put a paw onto her Great Granddaughter's, shaking her head. "Let her be child."

"If I'd told them, they would have never let me come."

* * *

**Behind Pride Rock**

Many lionesses relaxed in the lush sun-kissed grasses behind pride rock. Vitani was one of many who let the warm sun caress her fur. She was making sure she got enough rest since the hunting party would be leaving as soon as the meeting was finished. Beside her, Alala slept lightly. Speaking of cubs, she looked around to find a certain nephew of hers. Her eyes danced, searching until they landed upon a dark brown tail sticking out of a bush. The said bush just so happened to be located near the back exit to the den.

She smirked to herself, blowing her hair out of her face as she stood to her feet. With the expert skill of a huntress, she snuck over to the bush and pawed at his tail, causing the cub to yelp in fright and tumble out of the bushes and into his aunt. Vitani's sapphire's met Jelani's ruby orbs. The sudden occurrence startled Alala awake.

"What have I told you about spying?" she questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow.

Jelani rolled over onto his stomach, an annoyed look on his face. "I'm never supposed to meddle in the Grown-ups meetings." he replied with a roll of his eyes.

Vitani swatted him playfully with her tail, making him giggle as he tried to catch it."And?"

"I'll never ever do it again?" he added, smiling a toothy grin.

With a laugh and a gentle lick to her nephew's cheek, the elder lioness stretched her legs. Tanai breathed a sigh of relief as he approached Jelani. He shook, the hair of his fur since it was standing on end from being frightened by Vitani.

"She's scary." he whispered as he watched her disappear into the den.

Jelani nodded before his ears stood in alert, hearing something approaching. It was obvious when the other lionesses stood to their feet. His mother and father entered, along with his grandparents, into the clearing. It wasn't his family that startled him it was the familiar scent that drifted through the air. He searched, eyes darting. Then he found the source of his curiosity: Razi. Why was she here?

* * *

**Prideland outskirts**

Khari opened her eyes to see the semi-darkness of the cave. She looked around to see if her mate was there but he was not which wasn't unusual. She rolled over onto her stomach and stood to her feet, stretching and yawning. When she looked toward the mouth of the den, she saw him sitting near the edge. Concerned, she went to join him.

Chike heard her approach but didn't turn to acknowledge her. "What is it Khari?" he questioned.

Khari took a step back, startled at the roughness of his voice. He would've never used such a tone with her but she knew he'd been very stressed lately. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Chiké, please don't do this." she said, "You're going to run yourself ragged."

He shrugged , moving Khari off of him. The young lioness was disappointed, hurt. Chike walked forward, standing at the tip of the incline as he looked down over the lands. Just looking at them made his blood boil all over again. He let out a roar of frustration. Khari wasn't sure of what to say or for that matter, if what she had to say would aid her in this situation.

"Chike, I.." she whispered, slowly approaching.

Her mate's body tensed and he turned toward her, dark blue eyes swirling with rage. "ENOGUH, KHARI!" he yelled.

The young lioness shrank back, completely terrified. Tears sparkling in her eyes, she leapt from the incline and bounded into the savannah. Chike looked after her, feeling no remorse for his actions. He turned to go back into the den when he was met with a stinging pain across his jaw. Once he recovered from the surprise and shock, he was met with furious dark olive eyes.

"What do you want Esi?" he growled.

Esi could only glare at him. She was not very happy with him at the moment. Then he had the nerve of questioning her. "Khari wants nothing more than to help you but you keep pushing her away because of your vengence." she raged, "Let it go or you'll lose her!"

Chike turned to his younger sister who was also one of Khari's best friends. "Then maybe its for the best." he said, "She'll only get in the way."

Esi hissed in disagreement. "And you'll just cast her aside?" she growled, "Just like that? Khari's your mate, for king's sake!"

Her brother just brushed her off, jumping off of the incline and into the grasses. Esi went to stand where her brother once stood and looked on as her brother slunk off to who know's where.

"This is not good..." she whispered, looking into the sky.

* * *

**Savannah**

The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly over the savannah. It was the high point of the day and all of the animals were sure to be quenching their thirst or feeding. It was the perfect opportunity to hunt since the animals would be vulnerable. Vitani loved the breeze as it combed through her fur, rousing her huntress extincts. Kiara stepped into the center of the party.

"Since we have more than enough to spare, we'll divide into two groups." she explained.

The lionesses nodded while Kiara continued. "Group one will consist of Hala, Asali, Kumi, Imani, Zera, Afiya, Eshe, and Sarafina." she said, "They will be lead by Vitani.

The lionesses divided into the first group. The remaining ones looked to their queen for their assignments. Kiara nodded. "I will lead the next group which will consist of Jamila, Nala, Kali, Malia, Shani, Sarabi, and Chuki."

With all lionesses in agreement, the two groups looked to their leaders for further instructions. Vitani looked to Kiara, waiting for a signal. Kiara smiled. "Vitani, I'd like to give you the honor of leading the hunt." she said with a smile.

Vitani's sapphires widened in shock as she looked up at her sister in-law. Seeing as how she had not led a hunt since when she had been a part of her mother's pride, she was more than surprised. She inclined her head to Kiara. "I'm very honored."

With a nod of agreement between the two, Vitani turned to the multitude of prey that was just waiting to be taken down. "We'll go on my count." she instructed.

The young huntress shrunk to a low crouch. "Three."

The other lionesses readied themselves, each catching sight of their prey. Vitani relaxed, extending her claws so that the earth beneath her would not shift and alert the animals. "Two..."

"...One." spat Vitani as she sprang into the savannah.

The hunting party scattered, each seeking their own kill. Kiara quickly took down a zebra and Vitani took down a gazelle. The two lionesses marveled at their quick work before turning to monitor the rest of their party as they made their kills. Nala pursued an antelope that refused to give up and ran into some of the high grasses. She began to grow aggravated but followed her nose since her vision was slightly obstructed.

Once she was sure that the animal had tired, she pounced but something tackled her from the side, sending her rolling out of the grasses. Nala was fully alert as she quickly recovered and got back onto her feet. Then a blur of black came at her and she reacted, dodging its path. The animal then turned to look at her, dark green eyes searing with anger.

"Where is my daughter?!" she roared, circling Nala.

Upon hearing the roar, the rest of the party joined her. Kiara went to stand beside her mother. Nala turned back to this mysterious female but her daughter stepped in front of her.

"Who are you talking about?" she questioned, "Who is your daughter?"

The leopard eyed her with anger as she was becoming impatient. While she stood here talking, her poor daughter could be hurt somewhere.

"Razi." she replied, trying to calm herself.

Kiara nodded. "She's safe." she said, "I can take you to her if you wish."

The leopard grew a bit skeptical as she looked at the "Pride landers". She couldn't understand what it was about them that made her daughter want to runaway from home. She simply nodded and agreed to follow them back to their den.

* * *

**Pride Rock**

Jelani went over to Razi, who smiled at him. She gave him a friendly nuzzle to which he playfully returned. "What are you doing here, Razi?" he questioned.

Razi looked down at the ground in reluctance but looked up at her new found friends. Her green eyes, so usually filled with happiness, were somewhat dull. Jelani and Tanai looked at one another before turning to her once more.

"My Pride lives in barren lands as you saw the other day." she began, "And we're on the brink of starvation because there's no herds in our area. What little food we do find, is given to expectant mothers and the young."

Jelani listened to her story and it saddened him to hear such a thing. No pride, whether they be lions or leopards, should never have to suffer. He nodded for her to go on and she perked up somewhat.

"I came here to ask for assistance from your mother and father." she continued, They granted my pride permission to hunt in he Pride lands until we're back on our feet." hbhhhhhhb

Tanai gave her a hopeful smile. "At least we'll be able to play more."

The young leopardess giggled before she was tackled by Alala who playfully licked her cheek. She'd missed her friend very much and thought she wouldn't see her again. Jelani and Tanai joined in on the fun, jumping in and rolling around together. The cubs all laughed, looking into the sky. Then they each made a pact that they would stay together forever. It was then that Jelani noticed that his father and Grandfather ran from the clearing.

The young prince ran into the den, calling for his friends to follow. Razi, Alala, and Tanai looked at one another before giving chase. They were more than anxious to find out what had caused such a disturbance. When they reached the entrance to the den and looked out into the grasslands just near the formation, their eyes widened. There was an unfamiliar animal traveling with the hunting party, dark in color.

"M-mother..." whispered Razi as she bounded down the steps and into the savannah.

Fahari looked up ahead to see her daughter and relief washed over her, her anger subsiding as she ran to her. Razi flinched as her mother nuzzled her. The older leopardess then looked down at her daughter in anger and disdain. "Where in the kings were you?!" she screamed.

"Mom I..." she began.

Fahari then circled her daughter, cutting her off. "You deliberately disobeyed us!" she raged, "You could've gotten yourself killed, Razi. What were you thinking? No, I take that back. You weren't thinking. We've taught you better than that."

"Mother!" Razi shouted, snapping her mother out of her rant.

Fahari turned her attention to her daughter, who had never raised her voice to her. She couldn't be anymore surprised. It caught Kiara off guard. "Mother, do you want to know why I left home without telling you?" she queried, "Our Pride was on the brink of extinction! As the future Queen, I could not stand by idly and watch my Pride members, my own parents, die before my very eyes! So I came here, of my own free will, to request assistance for our pride until we're back on our feet."

"Razi, I had no idea." her mother said softly.

Simba gave her a kind yet stern face most befitting of the situation."You should be oroud of her." he said, "She traveled a great distance all by herself so that she could help her pride."

Fahari nodded, still surprised by her daughter's actions. She put a paw on her daughter's head. "I'm very proud of you Razi but I wish you would've consulted your father and I beforehand."

The cub nodded, smiling sheepishly as she looked up at her mother. "Yes, Mother."

Everyone then filed into the den, leaving Sarabi to look into the distant savannah. She had a gut-wrenching feeling that hadn't subsided even after Fahari had revealed herself during the hunt. Could this feeling have been Chike? Was he starting to make his move? She couldn't be sure but she would defenitely speak with Simba once everything had settled down.

_'Something is just not right.'_ she thought, _'It seems the balance has been disturbed.'_

* * *

**Esi & Khari**

Esi had finally coaxed her depressed sister-in-law to come out of the den and to take a walk with her. She knew her brother had been very rude and blind to Khari, especially her feelings. TI was clear that he was planning something and that whatever it was had shrouded him in darkness.

"I don't understand Sister." said Khari as she walked beside Esi.

Esi turned to Khari and sighed. "Our pride has been exiled by the leaders of Pride Rock and their predecessors after them." she explained, "Ever since My and Chike's parents were exiled as pride leaders, our pride has never had any stability."

Khari looked at her quizically. "Stability?"

"Yes." said Esi, "Our pride has never had a proper leader for starters. In most prides, the eldest sibling would take Reign after the parents either bestowed upon you or the previous leader died. In our case, Chike just took over the role even though I am the eldest. From what I've seen, he's so stuck on revenge that he can't make logical decisions that will make the pride prosper. Instead, he only makes us suffer even more."

The younger lioness was surprised at her words. "I never even realized that." she said, "But why can't you just rightfully take your place as Queen?"

"Its not so easy." Esi explained, "In order for me to take over the pride, I would have to either force my way into power by fighting and killing my brother. But I would not sink so low like the Evil King Scar who had killed Mufasa years ago. I should've received the throne but unlike me, Chike took a mate therefore securing his position. Though that is true, he has yet to produce an heir so If I took a mate and produced a living heir, I would take reign."

Khari nodded, staring down at the thinning grass beneath her feet. "But why can't he let go of this revenge so that our pride can live peacefully without conflict?"

"Well," Esi said as she stopped in her tracks, "I honestly don't know why he continues to cling to something that I've long ago forgiven. Our pride was banished for various reasons, some being very secret and possibly unknown to him. He has to understand that two wrongs don't make a right."

* * *

**Pride Lands**

Later that evening, as the sun was setting, Fahari and Razi took their leave. Kovu, Kiara, Simba, and Nala walked with them to the entrance of the den. Fahari bowed her head to them.

"I must thank you again for allowing our Pride to hunt within your territory." she said, "Its going to be quite the blessing to our pride."

Kiara giggled. "No need to thank us." he replied, "It is in our best interest to see to the well being of the animals of the lands. We wouldn't be upholding my Grandfather's laws if we didn't."

Fahari smiled kindly. She had been completely wrong about the Pride landers and her daughter had been the light that swayed her from her dark thoughts about them. She coudln't be anymore glad. Both female leopards bowed again before saying their goodbyes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to escort the two of you back home?" questioned Simba, "The sun is setting and it'll be dark soon."

Fahari shook her head. "Don't worry." she said, "We'll be fine. Our home is not as far as it seems."

Simba nodded in reassurance as he watched them go. He couldn't help but find a potential ally in the leopard pride.

* * *

**Nearby**

In the tall grasses that led away from Pride Rock, a pair of eyes stared. Hatred burned in his eyes and his body tensed with the desire to kill. He dug his claws into the dirt to control himself.

"It might take some time." he whispered to himself, "But you will know despair."

And with that, the unknown creature chuckled darkly as he slunk off into the shadows.

* * *

_**Hmm. It seems we have more hatred seeping into the pridelands? Could this be an accomplice of Chike's? And I'm betting you didn't expect razi's reaction to her mother's lecture either. Haha. And it seems Simba feels that this leopard pride may be a strong ally to them in the future. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up soon, hopefully at the end of the week.**_

_**Goodbye but not forever,**_

_**EmikoSakura27**_


End file.
